


Death's Door

by maddymargaret



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddymargaret/pseuds/maddymargaret
Summary: You were walking home one day, when you got stalked and hunted down. You woke up near a campfire and a lot of random people. Getting smacked in the face with reality, you learned to accept your environment. New crushes, relationships, and friendships begin to form. But they don't come without their consequences.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

You were walking home from a party, a little bit tipsy. You only lived about a block away so it wasn’t entirely dangerous. You were in your own little world just vibing, not a single care in the world. You snapped back to your senses when you heard footsteps behind you. You looked over your shoulder and saw someone wearing a mask with a distorted smiley face on it, it was too dark to tell if it was a man or woman’s figure. You immediately began running but there was nowhere to go except a forest to your right.

So you booked it into the forest, the footsteps seeming to get closer and closer. Finally, you got far enough ahead to hide under a rotten tree trunk. You held your breath, only breathing when absolutely necessary. Just as you let out a deep breath, you felt a sharp pain in your back.

You turned around to see the masked figure standing behind you. Now that you were up close you saw that it was a female because of how the jacket fit them. You had completely forgotten you had a knife in your back, until they pushed you to the ground causing it to move further into your body. They turned you around and grabbed it out of your back. 

You turned around and shoved them as hard as you could, which wasn’t much considering you got stabbed in the back. She pushed you back down, your stomach on the ground, and she stabbed your leg, dragging you closer to her. Then she put you on your back and stabbed you right in the chest and dragged the knife down.

You died that night. (F in the chat to pay respects)

…

You were floating in a void of darkness, you couldn’t feel your body. In fact you weren’t sure if you had it still. Was this it hell? Or was it just nothing for the rest of eternity?

You have been chosen as a survivor. If you behave well in trials you will be rewarded tremendously with whatever you want.

Survivor? You died. Very brutally. What the hell was going on? Then suddenly you began to feel your body again, you were being dragged into a direction but you weren’t sure which one since you’d been in the dark for so long. It began to get faster and faster till you eventually passed out once again.

…

You woke up to the sounds of a cackling bonfire. Slowly opening your eyes, you saw some figures around it. 

“You’re awake.” A girl said. She looked awfully familiar. 

“Natalia Dyer?” You asked.

“Natalia? No, my name is Nancy Wheeler. You might be a little disoriented for awhile. Can you try standing up?” She asked.

Ignoring the fact that you had Nancy Wheeler kneeling in front of you, you attempted to stand up. 

“Let me help you.” Nancy offered and put your arm around her shoulders and her hand around your waist to ensure you didn’t topple over. She led you to the campfire with the rest of the people. 

Wait a minute. You were currently looking at Joe Keery, but seeing as Nancy didn’t recognize the actresses name, you assumed he wouldn’t recognize his actors name.

“Steve?” God he was attractive, you thought you might pass out again, but you got yourself together and sat down on a log beside Nancy.

“How do you know my name?” He asked. His large brown eye were looking right at you as if he was looking into your soul. 

“It’s complicated.” You managed to spit out.

“Who’s going to explain to her?” Nancy asked the group, “I think one of you 4 should do it, seeing as you’ve been here the longest. 

“I guess I will.” The girl with red hair stepped up. “My name is Meg.” She gave a warm smile, “Everyone who is here is considered a survivor. Every so often, 4 randomly chosen survivors get summoned into a trial. Each trial is different, but the goal is the same: to power the exit gates by fixing 5 generators, which is not hard at all. What’s hard is not getting caught.”

“Caught? By what?” You asked.

“By the killers.” Meg frowned. “Each different killer has their own special abilities and surviving them requires different strategies for all of them. But don’t worry. We all will help you when we are in a trial together.”

“What happens if I get caught?” You asked.

“You have 2 chances. When you get caught you are placed on a giant meat hook. On the third time, you die and respawn here. And it hurts, but you get used to it.”

The pain from being stabbed in your chest slightly returned, but you tried to ignore it. 

“May I ask, what is the last thing you remember before coming here? My name is Dwight.”

“I was running away from a girl in a mask, and then she stabbed me to death.” You said, clutching your stomach.  
“What did the mask look like? Do you remember what she was wearing?”

“A leather jacket and the mask had sort of like a distorted smile on it.”

“The Legion.” He sighed.

“The what?” You cocked a brow.

“The Legion is one of the killers here. It’s a little complex because there’s 4 of them that share the same abilities and they call themselves The Legion. It sounds like Julie killed you.”

“But what reason could she have had to want to kill me?” You questioned in disbelief. You never made any enemies.

“Every now and then, a killer is released into the real world to kill someone and bring them here as a survivor.”

“This is giving me a headache.” You sighed, which made everyone laugh.

“Don’t worry kid, you’ll get used to it.” An older man with a white beard said. “The name is William, but you can call me Bill.”

Everyone around the fire began introducing themselves. 

“What’s your name, by the way?” Dwight asked.

You let out a small chuckle, forgetting you even had a name. “I’m (Y/N) (L/N).” You smiled. Glancing at Steve, you saw him smiling at you, his eyes incredibly warming. Somehow staring into them gave you a sense of comfort. 

“Why don’t you get some rest, (Y/N)?” Nancy offered, “We are going to be sharing a cabin for the meantime while the Entity adds yours.” 

You followed Nancy to the tent and she gestured towards a bed which you walked over to and laid down, falling asleep very fast.

You were walking home from a party. You had a sense of familiarity, but couldn’t understand why. 

You suddenly felt uneasy. You looked over your shoulder and saw a figure with a distorted mask. Impending doom flooded your thoughts, as you attempted to run away. The scenery suddenly changed and you were in a forest hiding.

“Caught you.” The figure said. As it began stabbing you in the gut.

You woke up screaming.

“(Y/N), wake up, you’re having a nightmare.” Nancy shook you, and you gripped onto her shirt. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” She hugged you.

“What’s going on?” Steve burst into the tent.

“(Y/N) had a nightmare.” Nancy said with a worried look on her face.

“What happened in it?” He asked, sitting down on your bed beside you.

“It was a dream of when I got killed by the Legion. It felt so real.” 

“You’re safe here. As long as you’re at the campfire.” Steve patted your back.

“Thank you guys. It’s been awhile since I’ve had someone genuinely worried about me.” You smiled.

They brought you into a hug, with you sandwiched in the middle. “We have to stick together, and be there for each other.” Nancy smiled.

“I agree-” You were cut off by the sudden appearance of black smoke. “What’s happening?” You asked.

“You’re being summoned to a trial.” Steve sighed, “Oh look, so are Nancy and I.” He gestured to the smoke around them too.

“(Y/N), try to make your way to a corner and we will find you first, okay. Make sure to hide and crouch in bushes!” He said just as they were about to disappear.

You were in a weird room and there was a screen in it. Was this the trial?

Pick one perk to help you in this trial. The more you play in trials, the more perks you will unlock and you will be able to use 4 at a time. The entity said.

Scrolling through the perks, a timer started counting down from 30. You started to feel nervous. You had no idea what was about to happen. You kept scrolling up and down through the limited perks that were available and finally decided on Spine Chill. You need to stay silent and figured it would help you decide where to hide based on what direction the killer is in.

The room went black, and you felt yourself being transported. You slowly regained vision and realized you were in a rainy forest.

Remembering what Steve said, you made your way to a corner and crouched. You got a tingle down your spine, as you were looking in the direction of the killer. Then a heartbeat sounded, getting louder and louder. You stayed in the corner and it suddenly went away. 

“(Y/N),” you heard a whisper, it was Nancy. “Over here.” You looked in her direction and ran up to her in relief. As you followed her, you began to hear the heartbeat again.

“Crouch.” She commanded.

Doing as told, you saw someone in the distance. You froze, you were terrified. It was the same person who killed you in the real world. No, this person had a man’s body.

“(Y/N), go find Steve, he’s doing the last generator. Just go straight from here. I’m going to distract the killer.”

“But Nancy-” She had already left by the time you could finish your sentence. She let out a blood curdling scream in the distance.

“Fuck.” You ran as fast as you could in the direction she pointed and heard something that you assumed was a generator. You saw Steve working on it with the other survivor you knew as Bill. You hopped on it with them and Steve gave you a small smile. Somehow you knew what to do to fix it, as if you had muscle memory from this in the past. 

Nancy let out another scream. “She’s about to be hooked, so finish this and Bill and I will get her.” 

You popped the last generator not too long after they left but then you heard screams from the both of them. All 3 of them got hooked, and you could see their auras. Not too far from each other.

You ran as fast as you could. Crouching when you heard the heartbeat, every now and then. You got to Steve first and unhooked him, even though he was way bigger than you. “Go get the others, I will get the exit open.” He laughed a little bit then proceeded to get the others.

You saw the killer. He definitely saw you too. So you ran as fast as the wind and booked it. He seemed to gain onto you. You looked around your surroundings and saw some wooden pallets, so you threw it down in order to get some distance between you two. You kept at this until you heard a bell and the ground began shaking.

You needed to get out. As you were running, he was about to hit you but you smacked him with a pallet to the head. He looked up at you and tilted his head. “Well then, new girl you do have some balls after all. I wonder what you sound like when you’re in pain.” He broke the pallet and continued to chase you, but he got too close this time and he smacked your back with his knife. 

Seeing the exit gate and the others waiting there for you, Steve ran behind you and took a protection hit so you wouldn’t go down. “See you on the other side.” Steve smiled.

As you were about to exit, the Legion said, “Everyone has their eyes on you. This is a warning. Next time won’t be as easy.” He walked away, and you just stood there for a second, the ground still shaking. He was kind of cute, even though you couldn’t see his face. He had a nice body. That’s when he turned around and said, “Take a picture why don’t you, sweetheart?”

Your face immediately flushed and you ran out. Until next time.


	2. Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wander off into the wrong side and fall asleep. You wake up to unlikely company.

A few weeks passed by and you were finally used to the insanity that was now your life. You’d had a match with almost all of the killers by now, having at least 3 trials per day. You ran into Frank way more than you would have liked to, yet somehow you always escaped his trials.

He always threatened to mori you, knowing you had ptsd from the time you died in the real world. 

Flashback

“At least tell me your name, if you’re going to threaten me.” You scoffed.

“Frank. And you are?”

“I’m (Y/N).”

“(Y/N).” He repeated, looking you up and down, “Hm.” He tilted his head and then turned around and left.

He really just checked you out and you were not disgusted by it, but a little turned on? What the fuck was happening?

(end of flashback)

As you and Nancy were talking in your cabin, you heard a scream from the campfire. You exchanged a frightened look and peeped out the window. All four of the Legions were attacking the other campers. 

“Nancy stay here.” You commanded, being thrown into protection mode. You grabbed a pillow case, as it was the only thing you could put to use. 

You tip toed to where you saw Susie and Julie. Susie would make for the easiest target since she was standing closest to you. She was hovering over top of Claudette. You took the pillow case and threw it over her head. Then gave her a hard kick to the back to make her tumble.

You grabbed Claudette’s hand and the knife that Susie dropped and you ran to your cabin to keep her with Nancy.

You heard Susie angrily grunt as she got up and took the pillow case off of her head. 

“Lock the door.” You said as you left the two girls.

Returning to the campfire you saw three of the four attackers standing in front of Steve, Dwight and Meg.

You ran so you could stand in front of them. Holding up Susies knife in defensive mode, you said “Back off or I won’t hesitate to stab you.” 

“Aw, look who finally found her voice.” Frank spoke in a mocking tone.

“Look who I found hiding in a cabin.” Susie said, holding Nancy and Claudette by the hair.

“Put them down. Now.” You said in the most assertive voice you could.

“Give me my knife back. We’ll trade.” She let go of the girl’s hair but held onto their clothes so they couldn’t run.

“Here.” You threw the knife far behind Susie and she ran after it, letting the girls go.

After retreating behind you safely, you said “Leave.”

“Or what? You can’t stab anyone. Not that you would anyways.” Frank laughed.

“I definitely would. Don’t push me.”

“Fine, prove me wrong. Stab me and we will leave. Or don’t and you come with us.” He held his knife out with the handle facing you.

You quickly took the knife and he held his arm out for you to stab. Not hesitating once, you tore through his flesh with his own knife and took it out as fast as possible. Frank groaned in pain really loudly, which kind of sounded like he was moaning in pleasure. You made him make that noise. Imagine what else you could do.

“Goodbye.” You waved sarcastically, waiting for them to leave. “Don’t come back.”

As they left, you turned around to your friends and they all hugged you.

“(Y/N), that was incredible.” Steve said, gripping your shoulders and then pulling you into a hug.

Almost immediately after, you got summoned into a match. It was definitely Frank wanting his knife back. So you put it in your pocket and brought a flashlight with you.

…

4 generators into the match and Frank had been tunneling you the entire time. He was only able to hook you once. Every now and then you’d hear him sigh in annoyance if he’d lost track of you or if you blinded him with the flashlight. Or he’d make a small comment like, "You’d better hope I don’t catch you.” You kind of wanted him to catch you. Part of you was curious as to what he would’ve done to you if you didn’t stab him.

Bells sounded as the last generator was completed. Frank was still chasing you, close behind, when you threw a pallet in between you to get some space. Before he could break it you pulled out his knife.

“Missing this, huh? Are you using someone else's knife today?” You tilted your head in a mocking manner.

“My knife.” He said through gritted teeth.

End game started, signaling the gates were open. Putting the knife behind your back, you switched it with a rock. It was dark enough that he wouldn’t be able to tell. You threw it as far as you could and booked it to the gate.

You waited for him to show up at the gate, filled with fury. All the other survivors had left and you were left at the gate with the ground falling apart. Another bell dinged, signaling that it was about to crumble.

You saw him approaching the gate, he looked pissed. “Get juked-.” Your laughter was cut off by the entity thrusting an arm through your chest and snapping your neck, resulting in immediate death.

You got so caught up in trolling Frank that you lost track of the timer for end game. As you were lifted into the sky, you heard Frank howling with laughter.

You soon spawned back at the campfire. You rubbed your neck from where the entity snapped it. Steve sat across from you, giving you a questioning look. “Why didn’t you escape?” He asked.

“I got too caught up in being sassy and karma rewarded me.”

“Oof, endgame gotcha?” He laughed.

“That game was mentally exhausting, I’m gonna go for a walk.” You announced to everyone.

“Be careful.” Nancy smiled, giving you a small hug before you left.

You were walking wherever your feet took you. You ended up finding a large river and a bridge to another side. The other side looked beautiful. There was some sunshine peeking through the clouds and that alone was enough to intrigue you. You hadn’t seen the sun in such a long time.

You crossed the bridge without any worry. You found a small patch of grass where the sun was hitting and you laid down. You closed your eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
…  
You were at the campfire with Steve and Nancy. You felt some weird vibes from Steve, he looked like he wanted to confess something to you. You had a feeling about what it was, so you just walked away.

The scenery changed and you were at the abandoned ski lodge. You saw the 4 legions hanging out and you walked up to them as if you’d been best friends for a long time.

Frank walked up to you and gave you a tight hug, then lifted his mask so only his mouth was showing and planted a kiss on your forehead.

As he was about to pull away, you grabbed his leather jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. As your lips were about to meet, 

you woke up. 

You slowly opened your eyes, meeting the beaming sun. As you turned your head to the left to escape the blinding light, you met with a familiar face. Frank’s mask was looking directly at you. His head was positioned parallel to yours. You were in shock.

“Stare much?” He asked.

“What are you doing here?” You asked.

“You’re on the killer’s side. I should be asking you that. It's not enough that I need to face you in trials but I have to see you on my side too?” He scoffed.

“Killer's side?” You repeated, ignoring his last remark. “Oh fuck.” You stood up and dusted yourself off from any pieces of grass and began to walk away.

Frank grabbed your wrist, “You forgetting something?” He held his hand out.

For some reason, you grabbed his hand, feeling how warm it was. He wasn’t wearing any bandages.

“As tempting as that is, I meant my knife, genius.” He laughed, still not pulling away his hand from yours.

You felt flushed with embarrassment and pulled your hand away as fast as you could. You took the knife out from your boot and handed it to him, handle first. 

“How’s your arm?” You asked, glancing at his slightly torn jacket from where the knife pierced it.

“It healed almost immediately. We don’t take a long time to recover like you guys do. To be honest, that caught me off guard. It changed my opinion of you.”

“What’s your opinion of me?” You asked, kind of embarrassed. 

“You’re strong. Not someone I would want on the opposing team. The way you ran me around for that entire game was really impressive. And kind of hot.”

You blushed even more and covered your cheeks. There was so much sexual tension, you couldn’t handle it. 

“You should get back before someone else sees you. They won’t be merciful like me. I’ll walk you back.” 

“Wait, what was your opinion of me before?” You asked, realizing it couldn’t have been good.

“We’re at the edge of the bridge. Time for you to go.” He pushed you onto the survivors side.

He turned around and began walking away. His hood was off, which revealed dark brown hair. The band from the mask threatened to break. It looked worn out.

“Thank you.” You said, still watching him walk away. Before he could ask for what, you jogged back to the campfire.

Thank you for watching out for me.


	3. We're Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get even with Frank and realize some weird feelings are manifesting.

Something really unexpected had happened. The entity was pleased with how matches were being done, so it announced that there would be a 3 day vacation from matches for everyone. 

You felt inexplicably happy. You wanted to get to know Frank more. So on the first day, you took your notebook with you and headed to the same spot where you fell asleep on the killers side. The sun was shining in the same spot. It was as if nothing changed from when you left the last time.

This time it ended in the same way. You fell asleep while writing in your book.

You were having some sort of out of body experience. You saw yourself lying down in the field. When you looked in the distance, you saw Julie staring you down. She took her knife out and began walking towards your sleeping body.

You began panicking, when suddenly you were back in your body. From your POV, you couldn’t move. Julie now stood infront of you and you began frantically screaming but no sound came out and you were glued to the ground.

She sat on your chest and you felt the pressure from it slowly crush you and take your breath away. As she was about to thrust her knife into your throat,

You woke up. 

You were panting, sweat was dripping down your head and back. Something warm sat in your lap. Looking down, you saw it was a coat with a tear in the arm. It was Frank’s coat.

You felt sort of bad for making the tear, but he kind of deserved it at the same time. Playing with the hole, you got an idea to try to sew it back together. But you had no idea how to sew. Claudette did though. She was always bandaging and giving stitches to other people.

How could you trick her into teaching you? You couldn’t show her Frank’s coat or she would flip out. You had hid it in your cabin under your pillow.

“Oh!” You said out loud. You grabbed a random shirt from your dresser and ripped the sleeve.

Now to find claudette. She could either be at the fire or her cabin. Luckily the fire was on the way to her cabin. 

When you stepped outside, you saw her at the campfire, “Hey Claud!” You shouted. “I need your help with something.” You held up your torn shirt.

She began walking over to you, “Oh my! How did that happen?” She questioned, grabbing it from your hands. 

“I went for a walk and it got caught on a tree branch.” You said confidently. You were proud of yourself for not stuttering.

“Well,” She led you to the medical station near the camp, “If you want to sew something back together, you need the right kind of needle. Like this one.” She showed you a small needle with a tiny hole at the top of it. “This is where the thread goes.” She demonstrated.

“A little trick to get the thread in the hole is to wet it a little bit with your mouth so all the loose ends don’t stick out. Once you’ve done that, the hard part is over. Now you need to do a running stitch.” She began showing you how to do it. You payed close attention, knowing she wouldn’t repeat herself.

“Poke the needle through both pieces of fabric, then push it back through the fabric, about a quarter-inch over. This creates one stitch. Continue to the end of the seam. To close the stitches, push the needle through the fabric without pulling the thread all the way through to create a loop. Run the needle back through the fabric and loop to create a knot. And there you have it!” She held out your shirt looking brand new.

“Jesus, Claud that’s so impressive.” You gleamed at the flawless shirt. “Mind if I borrow some supplies to practice?”

“I’ll make you a beginners pack!” She gave you a warm smile. “I’m really happy you asked me for help, (Y/N), I was beginning to think that you didn’t like me.”

“What? Why?” You cocked your brow.

“You just seem so reserved. Your little group with Steve and Nancy. Don’t get me wrong, I love them both and it’s definitely okay to have a tight knit group of people you like more than others, but I would like to get to know you. Don’t be such a stranger.” She handed you the supplies and patted your back, “Don’t feel bad, (Y/N), I’ll try harder to talk to you too.”

You walked back to your cabin, kind of nervous about attempting to sew Frank’s coat. He must be missing it right now. 

…

10 cuts on your hand later, and you finally got the perfect streak going. You looked at your masterpiece in awe, very pleased with your work. Nancy was sitting at the fire with everyone else so you’d gotten a couple hours to get the hang of it.

You wrapped your hand in Gauze, grabbed your notebook and began walking back to the spot to put his coat back.

You held it tightly in your arms. You did not want to give it back. It smelled so comforting, it was such a delicate smell of fresh laundry and grass. It wasn’t over powered by anything else. 

You smelled it one last time before setting it down in the sunny spot. You decided to stay while you were there. You took a small nap, and thankfully had no sleep paralysis this time.

When you woke up, the coat was gone, and a letter took its place. “Thank you. We’re even now.” 

You smiled to yourself. You took your notebook and began writing a note of your own. You wrote, “I never thought I would sew a killer’s jacket. Had a hard time doing it too-”

“You’re still here?” You were cut off from a familiar voice.

You turned around with a smile, “Yeah, I was just replying to your note.” You held up the paper.

“I heard the Entity is hosting a killer/ survivor meeting.” He said, sitting down beside you.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know. But prepare yourself for anything. The entity has been incredibly unpredictable lately.” He looked at you, his mask gleaming in the sun.

You could barely see his eyes but you knew he was making direct eye contact. One arm was resting on his knee and his other arm was supporting his position. He looked genuinely comfortable. Were you becoming friends? Maybe you wanted more? Glancing him up and down you realized that you did want more from him.

Your thoughts got interrupted from a stinging sensation on your forehead. 

“Did you just flick me?” You looked at him, while rubbing your forehead.

“Yeah. Snap out of it woman. Why are you blushing?” He pinched your cheek, taking away the sting from your forehead now to your left cheek. 

“What are we doing, Frank? You’re a killer and I’m a survivor. We shouldn’t be interacting this much.” You rubbed your cheek.  
He took a moment to think before responding and then he said, “So what? There’s no written rule against it. You intrigue and annoy the crap out of me at the same time. It’s like I have some sort of desire to be around you?” 

“Is that why you always tunnel me in trials?” You flicked his neck, which was the only part of him that was exposed.

“Was that supposed to hurt? You flick like this.” He held his hand out in the proper position to show you and then held your hand to show you how to do it. “Then put all of your force into it.” He pulled his sleeve up, revealing a scar on his arm, making you lose focus on your flick.

You gasped, grabbing his arm with both hands, “Did I do that?” You ran your fingers over the now fully healed cut.

“Yeah. That’s why you intrigue the hell out of me. You have 2 sides to you. I’ve seen the protective one, and I’m just trying to figure out what the other side of you is.” 

He was still allowing you to trace over the scar, which made you blush and sigh in annoyance. You laid down on your stomach so you wouldn’t be blinded by the sun. Your face now buried in a patch of grass with your arms surrounding your head, preventing any sun from entering. 

Peeking up from the side you saw him in the same position as you which made you retreat back into the grass.

“You’re really out here making me feel some type of way that I can’t explain.” You said, speaking more into the grass than you were to Frank.

He let out a laugh and put an arm on your back. “Me too.”

You looked up again and saw his mask was off, but his face was buried in the grass like yours. 

Suddenly getting courageous, you began to run your hands through his hair, pulling it on occasion to get a reaction out of him. 

“Why is it only sunny in this one spot?” You asked, repositioning yourself so your head was on his back, you guys formed a ‘T’ shape.

“I don’t know. It almost seems like a glitch.”

As if on cue, the sun began fading at a fast pace until it was pitch black. You sat up, gripping Frank almost immediately.

“You scared?” He asked, putting his arm around you.

“Maybe. Maybe not-” A loud thunder struck on the sky causing you to jump and grip both hands around his waist.

“Ok, yes I am.” You said, muffled into his coat.


	4. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You experience some mind altering feelings.

“It just caught me off guard is all.” You said, pulling yourself from him.

“I think it’s about to start pouring. I know a place we can go.” He grabbed your hand and led you to a cave entrance. There was a couch, some lawn chairs and empty beer bottles all around the main area. “Some of us used to hang out here all the time when we first arrived here. We kind of abandoned it after awhile.” He handed you a blanket from one of the chairs and gestured for you to sit down. 

As soon as you entered the cave it started pouring outside, which startled you a little bit. “There’s never any weather here. What’s going on?” You asked, as if he would know the answer.

“I’m not too sure. But I don’t have a good feeling about it.” He was shivering. Was he cold? You kept forgetting that killers were human too, and they experience all the same things that you did too.

“Hey you’re cold, isn’t there another blanket?” You asked.

“No, you have the only one. But don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” He reassured you.

“Come on Frank I’m not stupid. Let’s share this one. It’s pretty small so we’ll have to stay close.” You immediately blushed realizing what you just said. 

“I think I can manage that.” He said, causing you to blush even more. “Maybe we should sit on the couch then?” He asked.

You nodded and you both got up and walked to the couch. It was on the back wall of the shallow cave, facing the rain. You spread the blanket over the both of you and got as close to him as you could.

You had the strongest urge to kiss him. Rip his mask off and just kiss him. There was so much sexual tension between the two of you since you met. The sound of thunder snapped you out of your thoughts causing you to jump.

Frank adjusted himself so an arm was around your shoulders and your head was now on his chest, looking directly at his dick- Another sound of thunder stopped your mind from wandering to a forbidden place.

“Not a huge fan of thunder?” He asked, gripping you tighter.

“I usually find it quite calming, but here, in this world, it’s just frightening. We never get any type of weather here. I really feel like something ominous is brewing.” 

“I feel it too. But somehow all that anxiety goes away when you’re around.” You hadn’t realized until now, but he was running his fingers through your hair.

You sat up and looked at him, “This is insane. We are the most unlikely duo in this world.”

“Which is what makes it more intriguing.”

“Can I see your face?” You asked. 

“Why? Can’t get enough of me?” He teased.

Feeling courageous, you sat up and adjusted yourself so you were straddling him. “Don’t make me use force.” You snickered. 

“I would love for you to use force.” Your hands went straight to his mask, pulling up to reveal his lips. Before he could stop you from lifting further, you leaned in for a kiss. Your lips were inches from his.

“Maybe another time, lover boy.” You stood up from his lap, “I’d better get back. The others must be worried sick right now. The weather is back to normal.”

He let out a deep sigh, his elbows resting on his knees while he covered his mask with his hands. “I can’t believe I let that happen.” He said into his hands. Then looked up to you, “I’ll walk you back.” 

…

When you arrived at the campfire you were immediately ambushed by Steve and Nancy. “(Y/N), where were you?” They both demanded to know.

“I fell asleep in some cave I found. Sorry to keep you guys worried.” You smiled, pulling them into a hug.

“I have some good news, (Y/N). The entity finally added a cabin for you.” Nancy smiled, and grabbed your hand, leading the way to the cabin, Steve trailing behind you guys. 

The exterior of the cabin was the typical cedar logs with a red roof. Opening the front door you were greeted with the warmth from a fireplace. There was a couch set in front of the fireplace with some blankets and pillows decorated on it. The kitchen was smaller than any kitchen should be, but given the circumstances it was adequate. Near the kitchen there was a ladder that led to your bed on another floor, with a window resting directly above it.

“Wow, (Y/N), I’m jealous. The entity tailors each cabin with a little bit of the survivor's taste. This is so cozy!” Nancy gleamed with joy. “We need to have sleepovers and gossip.” She grabbed your hands and you both started jumping with excitement.

“Am I invited too?” Steve interrupted, his hand scratching his neck.

You and Nancy exchanged a look and laughed out loud. “Eager to be a part of the girls?” You asked, lightly punching his arm. 

“Yes.” He said, sheepishly. “I haven’t seen much of you lately and I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” You smiled, putting a hand on his arm.

“Well in that case, I’ll grab some wine that the entity so graciously rewarded me with for escaping 10 times in a row.” Nancy gloated with a wide smile spreading on her lips. She walked out the front door to her cabin.

“Wow even the fridge is fully stocked-”

“(Y/N),” Steve draped his arms over your shoulders and rested his chin on your head. “Stay safe out there.” His grip tightened, “We don’t know this world good enough yet to go out exploring by ourselves.”

“Steve,” you turned around to face him, and hugged his waist, “I promise I will be safe. Even if something happened, I will either respawn here or I’ll die and never come back. Which I’m okay with either.”

He jerked you off of him, both hands on either shoulder and he lowered his head to be eye level with yours, “How can you be so reckless with your own life? There are people here that would miss you.” 

“Steve…” You trailed, “I will be more careful from now on.” You grabbed his hands from your shoulders and held them for a second. Looking into his eyes you couldn’t help but feel some type of attraction to him. But did it mean anything? Were you just trying to displace the odd feelings that Frank gave you? Even so, the sudden urge to be romantic with Steve was overwhelming. 

“I’m back!” Nancy exclaimed, unknowingly interrupting the intimate moment, causing you to pull away from Steve immediately. “And I have brownies!” 

“Brownies?” You cocked a brow.

“The entity left a bunch of them near the campfire. Probably to ensure we enjoy our time off.” She handed you and Steve a brownie from the napkin she was holding. 

Without thinking, you ate the brownie, unaware of what would happen later. 

...

You were absolutely high out of your mind. You figured out that the brownies were laced with something. 

Somehow almost everyone ended up at your cabin. They all had one of the mysterious brownies too. Amongst the chatter and socializing, your eyes kept staggering towards Steve’s. The warm feeling in your chest from earlier started resurfacing. 

Your face began to flush and you knew that while under the influence of drugs you would make some bad decisions. You stood up from your seat on the couch beside Nancy, and marched up to Steve with confidence. 

“Can we talk somewhere else?” You grabbed his hand and led him outside, not waiting for an answer. 

You shut the door behind you, leaving all your friends inside your safe space. You began walking on the dirt path that was outside your cabin. 

“About earlier,” he said, “I’m not sure what that was but I liked that feeling.” 

“I cannot comprehend this conversation right now because nothing feels real. I want you, Frank-” You covered your mouth, realizing what you just said, but Steve seemed unphased because he was zoned out. 

During the walk you somehow ended up at his cabin. You couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting Steve but confusing him for Frank. Maybe you were projecting feelings onto Steve that you were weary about with Frank. 

Standing on the porch of his cabin, you knew what you had to do to understand this odd feeling. 

“Steve,” you grabbed his cheeks with both hands on either side of his face. You locked your lips onto his, passionately, immediately getting it right back from him. He spun you around so your back was on the front door to his cabin. 

“I’ve been wanting this since I met you.” He slurred, groping you up and down. You opened the door behind you and led him to the bed, throwing him down first so you could get on top.

Now straddling him, you started kissing his neck, earning some moans in your ear. “Oh Frank, I want you so badly.”

“Who’s Frank?” He asked, interrupting the moment. Oh shit. You did it again. You got off of him and sat on the d with your face in your hands. Nothing felt real, your chest was aching and your head was spinning. Your heart started beating at a rapid pace. You felt like you were out of your own body but at the same time had complete control of it. You were having a panic attack.

You got up from his bed, glancing at him to see he was sound asleep. You needed to go for a walk. You walked to the forest and ended up crossing the bridge to the killers side. Surprisingly it was pretty organized, there were signs saying which direction to go to get to each killer’s area.

You briefly saw Mount Ormond and started walking in that direction. Eventually you saw the familiar lodge in the distance. What were you going to do when you got there? Why did you go to Ormond? To see Frank. You knew it was true. Your drugged up mind couldn’t deny it. 

As you got close to the lodge, you saw a set of stairs and creeped up then as slowly and quietly as you possibly could.

Walking down the balcony you peeked through some windows. You saw a blonde girl chatting up another girl with pink hair. That must be Susie and Julie. Your heart was beating a million miles per minute, and you felt like you were having a heart attack. But you kept walking down until you got to another window. 

Seeing a familiar figure, you sighed in relief. Frank has his back to the window, mask off and in a plain black t-shirt and wearing some checkered boxers. All you could see was his brown hair. 

Heart still racing, your panic began creeping up on you again. You were about to knock on his window to grab his attention, when you heard a scream from the distance behind you. You turned around, your panic at its absolute peak. Your cheeks felt warm and eyes were heavy. You’d been crying without realizing it. You needed to be held by Frank. 

When you turned back around Frank was facing you from inside his room, mask now covering his face. He pulled the window up, gesturing for you to come in. 

“What are you doing here, (Y/N)?” He whispered, shutting the window behind you. 

“The entity gave us brownies and they were laced with something and I was having a panic attack and I almost hooked up with Steve but I kept calling him by your name and-” You were hyperventilating at this point.

He cut off your rambling with a tight hug. When he pulled away he wiped the tears from your eyes with his finger. Not saying anything, he just held you and waited for your breathing to return to normal, occasionally whispering things like “It’s okay” or “Try to match my breathing.” Which surprisingly worked. 

Finally you calmed down and were no longer trapped inside your own head. But you were still high. 

“I’m sleepy.” You yawned. 

“No doubt all that crying made you tired. Take my bed, I’ll take you home in the morning.” He pointed to the bed.

“Where will you sleep?” 

“I don’t really sleep or get tired. The bed is mostly there for me to lounge on to read books or whatever, so I can sit on the floor.” 

So even killers had fairly normal lives outside the trials. 

Laying on his bed, you wished you had the courage to ask him to lay with you. Even though your mind was altered at the moment, you were still a little shy around him. He grabbed a book and sat down with his back resting on the bed. 

You were facing his back and taking mental notes of his neck and his hairline. Without thinking, you draped your arm around his shoulders. You could feel the warmth from his body. 

Even though he was reading a book, he lifted his hand up to hold yours to his heart. You quickly fell asleep, hand in hand with a killer.


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trials start again and you can't shake off an ominous feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer!

You woke up at some point in what you assumed was morning. Your internal clock was telling you it was dawn. You still had your arm around Frank’s shoulder, and he was still holding your hand. Throughout the night you felt him occasionally stroking the back of your hand with his fingers.

  
As you started stretching, Frank put his book down and looked at you. “How are you feeling?”

  
“Better. I don’t remember too much from last night, just that you calmed me down a lot.”

  
“Yeah, you were having a panic attack and somehow among all of that you found your way here to the lodge. To me.” He put a hand on yours, still sitting on the ground facing you. “I’m still not sure what this is, but (Y/N), you’ve re-opened my heart again when I didn’t think it was possible.”

  
You got off of the bed and sat down on the floor beside him. His legs were spread with a ‘V’ shape so you sat down in between his legs and put yours behind his back. Cupping both of his cheeks around the mask, you looked him dead in the eye and said, “This was meant to be. I was meant to be found and brought here to you.”

  
He adjusted his mask so his lips were exposed and her cupped your cheeks to pull you in for a kiss, but of course it was interrupted with a bang on the door, “Frank, you got a shirt I can borrow? I want to wear comfy clothes during the trials today.” A voice you recognized as Julie inquired. Frank shut his mask without realizing it.

  
That’s right, the trials started again today. You needed to get back to the camp before anyone else woke up or noticed you were gone.

  
“Yeah, give me a second.” Frank snapped you out of your thoughts as he replied to Julie.

  
He stood up and held a hand out for you to take. Grabbing his soft hand, he pulled you up with no effort. You made immediate eye contact with him, lifting your head to meet his. Lifting his mask, you gave him a small kiss on the cheeks. “We’ll know when the right time is.” You smiled, pulling him into a hug.

  
“You’d better get going little kitten.” He said, “Here, have my jacket for the walk home. You’ll get cold.” He grabbed his jacket from a chair and held it so you could put your arms through it.

  
“I’ll see you later. Hopefully in one of my trials.” You blushed, and climbed out of the window you came in.

  
You felt uneasy as you left the lodge. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it but you had a feeling that the trials today would have a surprise twist.

  
…  
The journey back to the camp fire went by fast as you were lost in your analysis of what the trials would be like.

  
Opening the front door to your cabin, you saw Nancy passed out on your couch snoring peacefully.

  
As you shut the door behind you she jolted awake. “Huh?” She said, still half asleep, “Where am I?”

  
“You’re in my cabin.” You smiled. “How are you feeling right now?”

  
“Not terrible, actually. How about you? I saw you wander off with Steve last night.” She impishly smiled.

  
Recalling the events from last night, you mentally face palmed. You sat beside Nancy on the couch and sighed, not knowing how she would take what you were about to tell her.

  
“Well,” you cleared your throat, “when we left, we went to his cabin and started to make out. And I was really into it until I started calling him by someone else’s name.”

  
Nancy’s mouth was gaping, yet smiling at the same time. “Who’s name was it?” She excitedly pushed your arm.

  
“I need you not to freak out because you’re the only one I trust enough to tell.” When Nancy nodded her head in agreement, you took a deep breath and said, “Frank. The Legion.”

  
Your friend's eyes widened with shock and fear. “(Y/N), he’s a killer. He’s slaughtered all of us before. I-”

  
“Nancy, listen.” You cut her off, placing your hand on her arm, “What I have with him is like nothing I have ever experienced with any man before. When I left Steve’s place last night I was having a really bad panic attack. Frank was the only one I wanted to see, so I crossed the bridge and somehow managed to find my way to the ski lodge that he stays at. He talked me down from it, Nancy.”

  
“So that obviously wasn’t the first meeting you guys have had outside a trial? All those times you were mysteriously gone, were you with him?” She asked.

  
“Yeah. We always somehow found our way to each other since the day that I stabbed him in the arm with his knife..”

  
“I don’t buy it. Something seems off.” She was in disbelief. “I’m wearing his coat, Nancy. What other proof do you need from me?” You took it off and handed it to her.

  
“I-” Her words were broken, still in shock. A couple minutes had passed by as she was trying to gather the right words to respond with. “I trust you.” She finally said. “And if that means that you find your happiness with him, then I support you.” She smiled.

  
As you were about to reply, black mist started dancing around you. “Wow, I hope I remember how to survive.” You laughed. “See you in a bit Nanc. I love you.”

"Love you too.”

  
You hoped it was Frank. You missed him already and couldn’t wait for the next time you would be able to sneak around the map and be held in his arms.

  
The trial started in Haddonfield. You spawned in front of a generator and began working on it. Suddenly you got overwhelmed with the same ominous feeling you had when you left Frank’s room. Your chest felt heavy and you felt like you wanted to cry. Were you having another panic attack?

  
Suddenly you felt a knife slice across your back from behind you. When you turned to see who it was, your heart completely sank. Frank stood there with his head tilted and took another jab at you, causing you to fall down.

  
“Fucking moron, why didn’t you run?” He spat.

  
That negative feeling you felt earlier was at its max right now. You couldn’t find the words to speak. This wasn’t right at all. He wasn’t faking it either or he would have told you. He picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. You reached for his hand from his shoulder and he scoffed in disgust.

  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” His tone was incredibly sharp. Tears were gushing from your eyes. He placed you on a meat hook and walked away not giving you a second glance.

  
Steve came out from behind a bush and unhooked you gently. “Are you okay, (Y/N)? Why are you crying?” He asked as he healed you.

  
“I’ll tell you later.” You said through your stuffed nose.

  
Before Steve could finish healing you, Frank came back and hit you again, putting you to the ground. Steve ran off throwing back a regretful expression to you.

  
Instead of picking you up to put you on a hook, Frank stood there and watched you crying on the ground.

  
“You look really pathetic right now, (Y/N).” He laughed as he killed you on the ground. The pain was overwhelming, and not from the stab wounds but from the pure heart break you were experiencing right now.

  
You woke up at the campfire, eyes and mouth dry. You couldn’t move so you just laid there motionless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You demand answers, not knowing the cost of finding them out.

You had been laying at the campfire for what seemed like an eternity. You felt dirty. Physically and mentally. The other campers were making attempts to get you off the ground, but no one was successful, until Steve and Nancy came to talk to you. 

Nancy came to kneel down in front of you. “(Y/N), why don’t you get up and we can talk about it. Or not talk if that’s what you want.”

You just started at her, wanting to say “Okay, let’s go Nanc.” But your brain was prohibiting you from saying anything at all. Your mouth was slightly open, your lips incredibly dry from the dirt on the ground. “(Y/N), please, we’re so worried for you.” She insisted, brows furrowed. You stared blankly at the campfire cackling in the background, uninterested in what she was saying.

“Alright, my turn. Tag me in.” Steve spoke up. Nancy got up from the ground and high fived Steve to ‘tag’ him in. You internally smiled at your friend's goofiness. You wished you could join them. Why did you have to catch feelings for a killer?

Steve laid down on the ground just as you were so his head was at the same level as yours. “(Y/N).” His piercing eyes shot right through you and your eyes were now focused on his instead of the fire. “Get up. We’re here for you. We’ll make hot chocolate and cuddle by the fireplace.”

No response.

“I’m going to go get her cabin all ready for us tonight.” Nancy half smiled as she walked towards your cabin.

Steve stayed on the ground with you, offering a smile every now and then. He put his hand close to yours, and you slowly grabbed it.  
Flashbacks of being held by Frank came flooding through your mind which caused you to begin sobbing really fast and aggressively.

You covered yourself not wanting Steve to see your ugly crying face. He stood up and picked you up effortlessly. Nancy must have been done prepping your place. “Why didn’t you just pick me up like that from the start?” You quietly laughed to yourself.

“I didn’t even think of that.” He replied, not realizing you were talking more to yourself than him.

Nancy opened the front door, allowing Steve to walk into your cabin and set you down on the couch. The crying stopped some time ago, but you still felt the dry tear stains covering your cheeks.

Nancy handed you a mug filled with hot chocolate. At least even in this shitty universe you could still enjoy the warmth of hot chocolate running through your chest. “I’m ready to talk about it.”

…

“So let me get this straight,” Steve sat on the couch with you as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Nancy was leaning on the counter in the kitchen, sipping out of her mug. “You and Frank the Legion had a thing going on. When we were on drugs you kept moaning his name and then you ran off to find him. The day after that, he moried you in a match. Correct?” He took his fingers off his nose and looked at you.

“Yeah. I just need to figure out why he did it. There’s got to be a reason for this, right?”

“He’s a killer, (Y/N), he doesn’t need a reason to kill you, because he’s a killer. He literally kills people every day.” His voice was so intense and you could tell he was really passionate about what he was saying.

“Listen.” You put your hand over his, “There’s no possible way I expect you to understand this. Our feelings for each other were real. That man in the match was not him. Something happened. I’m going to find out, with or without you.” 

He took a moment to think about his response. His grip on your hand tightened, “I’m not going to let you do this alone. I don’t know about Nancy, but I’m going to help you.”

“Well obviously I’m not going to let her do it alone either.” Nancy interjected. 

“Well I-” Steve was interrupted by black mist enveloping his body. He sighed, “The entity never fails with the poor timing. See you guys in a bit.” He smiled, disappearing into thin air. 

“Nancy. Do you feel like going on an adventure with me?” You smiled mischievously. 

“What did you have in mind?” She smiled back, cocking her head.

“Dress warm.”

…

The wind blew aggressively, pushing your hair all the way behind you. Tiny snowflakes were assaulting your face and melting on contact. Your hair and face were drenched.

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” Nancy shrieked into the wind.

“Look, we’re almost there.” You pointed to the lodge that was coming into view over the horizon. 

When you got to the steps leading to Frank’s bedroom, you saw through the window leading to the main area with the fireplace that Susie and Joey were talking on the couch without their masks.

“If we go to that window over there then we can listen to their conversation.” You said, tugging Nancy to the window near the couch. 

“Wait, so what happened?” Susie asked Joey.

“The entity saw Frank becoming snuggly with that survivor and it was not pleased.” He told her.

You looked at Nancy, “So they knew about Frank and I the whole time?” Your friend simply shrugged her shoulders in response. 

“So what?” Susie continued, “It took away his feelings?”

“Not just that, but his entire soul got taken away.”

Your jaw dropped, “His soul?” 

“How do you know this? Can you verify that's what happened?” Susie questioned.

“I know because I’m the one who dragged him to get his soul stolen.” He lowered his head, almost as if he felt guilty.

You backed away from the window, and slipped on some black ice covered by snow.

“(Y/N), are you okay?” Nancy whispered, grabbing your arm and helping you get up.

“It’s all ruined because of him…” You trailed. “That one person ruined everything that was good about this universe.” You clenched your fist in anger.

“Follow me.” You lead Nancy to Frank’s bedroom window up the stairs.

“What are you going to do if he’s in there?” Nancy asked in her worried high pitched tone.

“I want to talk to him.”

“Are you out of your mind?” She came to a halt, grabbing your arm in the process. “He moried you in that trial. Who’s to say he won’t do it again right now?”

“There has to be some part of him that has feelings for me.” You insisted, jerking your arm to free yourself from her shockingly strong grip.

You got to his window and peeked around the corner. You saw Frank with his back turned to you, and he was shirtless. 

When he turned around, you saw his face for the first time without the mask on. His brown hair went down to his eyebrows. You took in all of his features one at a time. You were mesmerized. Until you saw where his gaze was looking. Julie was on his bed, half naked. He undid his pants and started kissing her, going on top.

You backed away from the window, making the floor creak. They both jolted up looking at the window. He looked at you. You made solid eye contact for 10 seconds. He stared blankly at you, and then smirked. He walked over to the window and shut the curtains in your face.

“We need to go, now.” You demanded, walking away from the window towards the steps going down. 

Not waiting for Nancy, you started running back to your cabin, wailing like a baby the entire time, casually being attacked by snowflakes flying down your throat.

When you arrived at the cabin, you opened the door and climbed the ladder to your bed immediately. You didn’t even notice Steve sat on the couch.  
Nancy came in not too long after you. “(Y/N)?” She asked.

“She went up there.” Steve pointed to your bed. “What happened?” He got up from the couch to face Nancy.

“We’ll explain later.” She shut the front door. “But right now, she needs us. Come on.” She gestured to the bed and climbed the ladder to the top. 

You were curled in the fetal position facing the wall. Nancy crawled over top of you and laid so she was facing you. Steve climbed up shortly after and laid down behind you. He put his hand on your side, and curled up close to you and leaned his head close to yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I would really appreciate if you would comment your thoughts on my chapters! I see a lot of kudos, but I would absolutely love to hear what you think on my story. <3


End file.
